The Helicopter Ride
by JakCooperThePlumber
Summary: Ever think what Sly and Carmelita was thinking during the helicopter ride at the end of Sly 2?  THIS IS IT! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Helicopter Ride: Chapter 1: Sly's POV: **_

I stepped into the plane, walked over to the seat, and set down. I witnessed Carmelita sit down right in front of me, and setting her shock pistol on the side of her. I was very tense in being in a quiet area with the woman of my dreams, and I could tell that she was too, despite how much she tried to cover it up….I've always been good with noticing things like that. Her yellow eyes gazed directly into my eyes, her blue flowing hair giving away the vixen's beauty ever so nicely. As the helicopter took off, with Barkley driving, both of us buckled up, and we began the long ride to police HQ for my imprisonment in jail. We got pretty high fast. It got pretty hot in the back of the helicopter, but Carmelita was nice enough to open up a window into it, so that I didn't suffocate to death.

As we looked at each other, night began to fall. I gave her a quick smirk, and she just tried to brush it off, hiding her very evident feelings for me….even if they were just a little bit. I saw her take a gentle deep breath out through her mouth, touching her chest, and she seemed to start to lighten up. This was especially evident, considering that she got a smile on her face, and began talking. She was talking to me as if I was her boyfriend…as if we were on a date or something….and it was great ya know, we talked about a lot of things, books, movies, anime, cartoons, music, art, and video games. I asked her what it's like being a cop and she asked me what it's like being a thief. We had a great time. About an hour in to our conversation, she stood up and pulled out a bottle that she'd kept for the very occasion of my arrest….err, more like 10 bottles. Yeah, we kinda got drunk, oh well. We had such a great time, too bad I knew that it wouldn't last…it NEVER lasts.

That smiling face, those gleaming eyes, that beautiful face, the fox had it all. I wanted to cherish it, I never wanted those to go away. I wanted to be able to look at them for the rest of my life. But too bad….too bad I knew that would probably never happen….I was a thief, and she was a cop. This was just temporary. I knew it was, it always was. Nothing good could ever last forever, especially for a master thief such as me.

This was so nice, so good, so excellent….no….so perfect. The woman of my dreams and I actually conversing like normal boyfriend and girlfriend. Talking, laughing our assess off, it was great. But, it was just a mask….a mask to what the truth was….the truth about the situation, which would end quicker than it started.

This was about the time where her beautiful smile faded down to a….less beautiful frown. She looked at her watch, and noticed that we've been flying for 2 hours, something that I kind of clued into after seeing the Eiffel Tower float by 17 times. She went to find Barkley at the drives seat to see what's up, to find out that he's missing, and that my friends, before they left, left me with a little present.

I made a dart for the door, and just barely got out in time before Carmelita turned to me. As I para-glided to the ground with a grin on my face, I heard that beautiful, sexy, vibrant voice for the last time in a while shout to me, "I'LL FIND YOU COOPER!"

I hit the ground, and made a run for it.

A/N: Next chapter, the last chapter, will be Carmelita's point of view of the same scene. This was just Sly's point of view. Sorry that it's not that long, I couldn't think of anything else to put into it. It didn't take that long to make, but it was fun to make though.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here it is, Carmelita's POV, and the final chapter of this short story of mine! ENJOY! **_

_**The Helicopter Ride: Chapter 2: Carmelita's POV: **_

I confronted Sly, notifying that all three of them were under arrest. But wait, what? Sly is surrendering for his friends? Well, OK, at least I get Sly. I get Sly taken into custody, I get my job back, as well as a promotion, everything's great. Or is it?

I cuffed Sly, and we stepped into the helicopter, driven by Inspector Barkley. I sat him down in his seat and un handcuffed him, and I sat down in my patted seat right in front of him. The helicopter took off, and for a few brief moments, we both sat in complete silence, nothing more than whispers from Barkley and his copilot sounded in the thin sky air that flowed through the windows.

What's with that raccoon? What's with that smile? That calm attitude, even though that he's been beaten? I just don't get it. What's with him?

Moreover, what's with this feeling that I'm feeling right now? I always knew he was in love with me, the evidence is completely obvious, but could it be…I feel the same way for him? NO! No. What am I thinking? That's impossible! How could I have feelings for a two-bit dirty rotten thief like that?

After a few minutes both of us began to lighten up, and we began talking. It was…..unbelievable how much we had in common. We talked about all sorts of things: Music, anime, video games, cartoons, tv shows, movies: I even pulled out the special bottle that I'd kept for the occasion of his arrest. Nothing too shabby, just 10 bottles of shampane…I usually drink more myself anyways. It was almost as if we were on a first date….no, no, NO! I can't be thinking of things like that. He's just a thief….I'm just a cop…..that's the way it's meant to be….isn't it?

I don't know what to think anymore. Either way, we could never be. My ancestors have been with the law ever since my ancestor Abubakar was the chief guard for the Pharaoh, chasing after his ancestor Slytunkhamen Cooper ll, and his gang of thieves. Even if I had feelings for him, it could never be….never…

But still…..what if…..?

No. I have to clear this out of my head. I'm taking Sly Cooper to jail right now, where he'll spend the rest of his life, and probably get the death penalty eventually for his crimes.

Why am I having these thoughts? He's a THIEF! A THIEF! He steals from innocent people for his own personal gain. He runs away from the authorities just to continue his selfish criminal activities with his pals. But…..then why? If he's really that bad, why am I having these thoughts? Is there truly something inside me that longs for him? Wishes for him? Wants to be close to him? Wants to hug him, to kiss him, to never let him go, no matter what happens, even at the expense of my own job?

NOOOOOOO! What in the hell am I saying? He's a thief! I've been against thieving my whole life! Why would I just all of a sudden want to be with a thief, the very thief I've been trying to capture for years I might add, and put my career in jeopardy?

But still….I wonder…..I just wonder…


End file.
